


While It Turns To Dust

by LunaMaroon



Category: Caspar Lee - Fandom, Phandom, Thatcher Joe, dan and phil
Genre: Dehydration, Everyone really needs a hug basically, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Labor, Hurt/Comfort, Starvation, emotional torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMaroon/pseuds/LunaMaroon
Summary: The earth is devoid of all resources. During this time of famine, a government team called The Millennials have sprung, taking people from their homes, and trying to bring the earth back to its old self.
Dan Howell was just another one of those survivors. 
Until he was chosen for something much, much greater.





	1. A Broken Hell

Prologue:

 

  
Cris was hungry.

  
Hunger had almost overcome her completely these days, but still she pressed on.

  
Nobody had been seen for days, too long, where was everyone? She couldn't be the only one left, she couldn't be, she…

  
She had to keep sane.

  
“Christa Mélena, 24, female, London born, London raised, Editor. Engaged to Arden Reeler, 27, News Reporter, deceased. Mother, Hallie Rays, also deceased. Father, Grant Rays. Deceased. Christa Mèlena, 24, female…”

  
Repetitively, she had remembered and said this sentence. She must have said it hundreds of times by now. There was no end to the loneliness. She needed a way to stay sane.

  
Christa had nobody. She never went by that name anymore. Her last name was simply a word.

  
Cris was the name she had given to the first group of survivors that had found her. And the one after that, and the one after that.

  
Survivor's Guilt, isn't that what they call it? She had watched everyone she knew drop like flies around her. Even little Joey, just 7 years old, too young he was too young for all of this.

  
Cris had tried to feed him, tried to make him drink, but by the time she had found him all she could do was delay the inevitable.

  
Now, she stumbled to her final destination.

  
Millennial Camp #17

  
The small boy was with her still. She couldn't tell if it was the dehydration, the fever, the exhaustion or a mix of all of them, but she could hear him. Hear his tinny sounding laugh, his pained screams as his stomach ate away at itself, his small footsteps. She could almost feel his hand in hers, oh Joey, oh baby Joe, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…

  
“Hey...hey are you ok?”

  
Cris looked up, sweat dripping down her forehead, it wasn't even that hot out, was it?

  
“Oh my god, Joe, Joe get over here right now!”

  
Something underfoot, annoying thing whatever it was. It hurt, she fell forward.

  
Two pairs of strong arms caught her, “Holy shit, Casper where did she-”

  
“She was just...walking, oh she looks sick, Joe we have to get her to camp!”

  
Cris heard it, the name. She whispered out for the small 7 year old, “Joseph…”

  
The higher pitched voice mumbled, “Joe...do you know her?”

  
“N-no...let's bring her to our area, get her settled. Maybe we can send your girlfriend for help.”

  
Dark. It was dark.

  
“Hey…it's gonna be ok, alright? Whoever you are...you’re going to be alright.”


	2. Fight To Keep It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day!!! I'm spoiling you guys lol. Dont expect this much more though, I'm moving so making chapters is a difficult process. Lemme know what u b thinkin!

Dan had never been much for the outdoors.

  
He had even written a book about it with his best friend.

  
But when the information started flooding in, nobody could ignore it.

  
“Dan, you need to come see this!” Phil had yelled into his room up the stairs, before running -yes actually running- to the tv.

  
He could hear the urgency in his best friend's voice. It took him no time to click the lock screen on his phone and run downstairs.

  
Phil was sitting on the couch, on the edge of his seat. Fear and worry lining his face, two things Dan had only seen twice in their time together.

  
_“-water and clean oxygen are on low supply, plant life is dying, I can't believe nobody has seen the signs yet. This is the end of the world we're talking about here!”_

  
A man dressed in a white lab coat with big glasses waved his arms franticly. Dan sat down next to Phil, silently. He didn't even try to fit into his couch crease. The TV flicked over to the reporter's face, who seemed to be trying to calm the man down.

_  
“Surely it can't be as bad as this, Professor Briggs. If it had been we would have been contacted by the government, or at least-”_

  
_“You aren't_ listening _to me! It won't be long now! I beg of you, gather resources, travel as far away from crowded cities as possible, get out now while you can!”_

  
The old man looked straight into the camera.

  
_“I can guarantee this. Within a year, the world will be drained of its natural resources. This is the end of life as we know it.”_

  
Dan hit the power button.

  
Phil’s gaze was stuck to the dark screen. “They...is he...serious?”

  
“I...I don't know.” Dan mumbled truthfully. “I really don't know.”

  
The blue eyed man turned his gaze from the screen to a plant on the windowsill. “Dan. Look.”

  
But Dan didn't have to look to know what Phil was going to say.

  
“It's dying. This is real.”

 

 

  
**_ 6 Months Pass _ **

 

 

  
It's all Dan can do not to well up in tears.

  
Watching as the sky turns a sickly gray over the last month has been hard enough.

  
Now the sun is an eerie dark orange. Like a blood moon, but in the day.

  
People all around him, all walking the same direction. Slow, monotonous the same pace. All going to the same fate.

  
Phil was beside him, clasping the handle of his suitcase tightly. It was the same one they had taken on tour. That felt so long ago.

  
Dan looked behind him. The tall buildings of London seemed to reach for the heavens. Somewhere in there, their own apartment lay. It still had a lot in it, everyone had been instructed to pack only the necessities.

  
But he saw when Phil stuck an old stuffed lion into the front of their suitcase.

  
He acted like he hadn't.

  
When the army had decided to evacuate the cities, not everyone had left. In fact, half of the population was probably still in the old city, some too old to leave, some ready to loot the empty places.

  
Some not caring if they lived or died.

  
Phil was thin. Not like he hadn't been thin before, but this was different. This was a gaunt, malnutritioned look that everyone sported these days. Lack of proper vitamins and fruits or vegetables left everyone gaunt. Even Dan had lost weight, not that there was much for him to lose.

  
At one point he had asked if they wanted to stay, or go somewhere else. Maybe not follow the government's plans.

  
“Where would we go?” Phil answered.

  
And that was that.

  
So they trekked on their journey to a government facility, probably to be given a small room and some beans.

  
Dan wondered if Phil and him would even be allowed to stay together.

  
He would fight for his best friend. The blue eyed man was the only thing Dan had left in the world. The only thing he fought for. The only reason he cared.

  
So he would fight.

  
He would fight to keep the spark in his best friends eyes.

  
He would fight to keep them together, as long as he could.

  
He would fight to survive.

  
Dan had never been a survivor before.

  
But there was a first time for everything.

  
Even the end of the world.


	3. Splitting Seams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter was pretty rushed, so it's basically going to suck lol. Whatever! Enjoy!

“2,581.”

  
The line shuffled forward another half inch.

  
Dan groaned audibly, “Do they ever think to make 2 lines or something?”

  
Phil jabbed his elbow into Dan’s side, “Shut up, you’ll make it worse.”

  
Rolling his eyes, Dan went quiet.

  
“2,585.”

  
Dan help up his number for Phil to see. “Only 69 left to go.”

  
The paler man sighed, “You don't have to keep reminding me how far away it is.”

  
“But it's fun.” Dan deadpanned, none of the apparent ‘fun’ in his voice.

  
Mail had become a slow and painful process. Sometimes people never received the letters from loved ones, depending on how far away they were.

  
But apparently today, everyone was receiving a letter. Everyone in the small, overflowing survivors camp.

  
Approximently 3,000 to be exact.

  
“2,602.”

  
Phil looked at the people opening their letters. Each vanilla envelope was pristine, and looked each alike. But the reactions that every receiver gave were varied. Some looked excited, talking gleefully to their neighbors and friends, shoving the letters into their faces and comparing.

  
Others looked confused, distraught, and were searching other for answers.

  
Some ripped the sheets to shreds, littering the streets with paper corpses, which fluttered in the dry wind.

  
“2,653.”

  
Phil looked up quickly as the person in front of them received an exact replica of the letters people held around them.

  
“2,654.”

  
Dan stepped forward. The plain envelope was slid under the slot in the glass.

  
“2,655.”

  
Phil took his letter.

  
The two friends started down the road together.

  
It was cold in London. A dry cold that made warm too hot, and cool, freezing. Phil was huddled under one of Dan’s old sweaters, he had given his to the woman with 2 children across the street.

  
“Alright, here's as good a place as any.” Dan grumbled, plopping down on an old bench outside a house. Phil sat down next to him, using his fingers to try to open the tightly sealed letter, fingernails having been bitten down. And old nervous habit Dan had tried to break him of. Needless to say, it hadn't worked.

  
Dan reached over, and gently took the letter from Phil.

  
“Dear Phillip Lester. By this time I’m sure you and your friend, and confidant, Daniel Howell, will be seated together. I can assure you that your letters will be almost exact, since this is a letter to the both of you, as the dynamic duo you are…”

  
The letter went on to tell them that they had been chosen for a very important job, although Phil mentioned afterwards that they were never really told exactly what that job would entail. Promises of shelter, clothing...food…

  
Dan hated how Phil’s eyes lit up at the prospect of full meals.

  
“Take a deep breath, just go for it. There's nothing in your way, so why hold back. One moment, this moment, can change a life forever, can change your life, don't throw this away.” Dan ended the letter.

  
Phil looked up, “Check yours...does it say the same?”

  
Having already scanned the letter, Dan nodded. “They just switch around our names.”

  
“Thoughts?” The blue eyed man asked, drawing his knees up to his chest.

  
Dan shrugged, “Not much to think about. If we don't go now, we’ll have to go at some point. Supplies are getting lower, everyone knows that. Growing tests have all mostly failed.”

  
“The ones we know about.” Phil mumbled, “Remember what that one boy said?”

  
“Joe?” Dan remembered, “He said there had been a lot of successes in Growth Tests. Millennials just wanted to drive us out of camps, get us to follow them. You don't actually believe him, do you?”

  
Phil sighed, letting his legs back down off the bench, “I don’t even know, Dan.”

  
Slowly, Dan scooted closer. “What are you...really worried about?” He asked, quieter.

  
Blue eyes looked up at him, “I...I’m worried they’ll split us up.” He admitted. “When we first got here we barely got to stay together, we’re lucky they were alright with us sharing a living space.”

  
“You thought you were going to have to change your last name to Howell, act like we were married.” Mused Dan, a small smile growing on his face, “What would the Phandom have said about that.”

  
“Dan, I’m serious. We don't know if anyone's even alive out there that we knew. Last I knew, Eloise was going to another camp focused on some sort of reversal research, PJ was staying behind, and mum and dad...I never got a letter.” Phil trailed off, eyes damp with tears. “You’re the only thing I have left. I...I cant lose you. Not after all this.”

  
Sighing, Dan draped an arm over his friend's shoulders, “Come on now, Phil. They commended us on our ‘dynamic dou’ness or whatever the hell that means. I doubt they’d split us up. They know we only work well together. And I’d give one hell of a fight if they tried anything.”

  
Phil ran a hand through his mussed up hair, “I know its stupid-”

  
“Its not stupid!” Dan exclaimed, “We’ve seen it happen before. Remember the Burgandy twins?”

  
“Poor girls.” Phil murmured, “Angelica says she hasn't seen Eliza since.”

  
Dan nodded, “Exactly. I say we go in sooner rather than have them drag us away. Free Will is in short supply these days.”

  
“Then we should get packing.” Phil decided. His face was set, determination etched in the tired lines across his face.

  
It was time to do something.

  
Dan just hope it wouldn't cost him the only thing worth keeping in this world.

  
His best friend.

 

  
~*~

 

  
Joe Suggs hated not being able to help.

  
One minute he’s on a scrounge trying to find some kids stuffed toy, the next there’s a sick, dying girl in his bed.

  
Although he could hardly call it a bed. One sleeping bag with an extra blanket for a pillow. Still, he managed.

  
“How is she?” He finally asked.

  
Shay glared at him, “Same as the last 5 times you’ve asked. I swear, Joe, you're the most impatient-”

  
Casper put a hand on hers, “He’s just worried, Shaylyn.”

  
Sighing, the short, blond woman sat back, “I’m not a doctor, boys. I went to college for business, that's like...well it's nothing fucking medical I can tell you that.”

  
Joe personally didn't quite like Shaylyn. She had arrived about a week ago, and Caspar had identified her as the girl he had been corresponding with from America. Long distance relationship or not, they were an oddly adorably couple.

  
Shaylyn was an outspoken, spitfire american with long blond hair that whipped around her face. She was stronger than she first appeared, and her will was even stronger than her mouth. Caspar on the other hand, was quiet, slightly emotional, and childish.

  
Nobody could figure out what they saw in each other, but it worked all the same.

  
“I still say we should tell someone, ask for help or something-”

  
Joe snapped back to the conversation, “We don't know anything about her. For all we know she’s a fugitive, we could be arrested for aiding a criminal!”

  
Caspar looked at the emaciated girl, “She doesn't look like a criminal!” He protested.

  
“Caspar, dear.” Shaylyn laughed, “Criminals don't look like criminals. If anything they look like not criminals. Then people don't suspect them!”

  
“Oh.”

  
Joe could tell Caspar didn't get it. He didn't try to explain.

  
Although his friend did have a point. The woman had small and thin. Her hair was a chin length light brown, and when her eyes had been open they had been a deep chocolate color. She didn't look like someone who would hurt anyone for anything.

  
Caspar sighed, “Well whatever we do we have to do it soon. She’s sick, she needs help!”

  
Joe nodded, “Shay, I don't think she’s gonna last much longer if we don't figure out what's wrong with her.”

  
Shaylyn groaned, “I know, I know.”

  
The horn sounded.

  
“Guess this’ll have to wait.” Shay swung her bag over he shoulder, “We’re on call.”

  
Joe took one last look at the girl laying on his bed, before slipping out the door.

  
He just hoped she wouldn't be dead by the time they got back.


	4. Leaving Comfort Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, sorry about that lol. We move in a week. Packing is taking a lot longer then expected.

The room looked bare without their things.

  
Phil internally laughed, as if the dingy, low roofed-room hadn't looked bare before. The single mattress Dan and he had shared the last few months was all that had occupied the small room. He shivered internally, remembering frigid nights when the frost lay heavy on everyone, when Dan and him had to shiver together to keep warm.

  
Some people had almost frozen during those nights. Some had huddled with random strangers. Some had died.

  
At least before, the two had brightened up the room somewhat. Phil remembered the first time they had seen this room.

  
-

  
_“Alright, this way now.” The man grumbled, pointing down the long row of makeshift houses, that looked more like squished together sheds._

_  
Phil clutched his suitcase close to him, looking around at the people wandering up and down the streets. Even though it was late summer, a lot of people seemed to be bringing blankets around, and some seemed to be trading with other neighbors close by._

_  
Dan touched his shoulder, making him jump. “Is this is?” The brown haired boy asked, stronger than Phil felt at the moment._

_  
The man nodded, and handed Dan the keys. “Rations are given out in the mornings. 6 AM sharp. Don't be late, or you’ll be getting scraps.”_

_  
With that tidbit of information, the man turned and walked away._

_  
Dan snorted, “Chipper.”_

_  
Phil forced a small smile. “Let's...head inside.”_

_  
He watched as Dan slid the key into the lock, and opened the door._

_  
“Phil?”_

  
“Phil.”

  
Phil jumped. Dan put a hand on his shoulder, “You ok? Is it...another dizzy spell-”

  
“No, no I’m fine. Just…” The blue eyes brit scanned the dark room, “I won't miss it...but at least…”

  
“You know it.” Dan finished for him, “They won’t separate us, Phil. If they try I’ll...we’ll run. Go as far away as we want. Maybe up to Ireland, I heard its easier to grow things up there.”

  
The dream had been one they had mulled over both in their minds. “What would we bring?” Phil repeated, as each conversation had led to this point, “Where would we go?”

  
“I…don’t know. Maybe go to that Youtuber’s place, the irish one, green hair?”

  
“Jacksepticeye?” Phil smiled, “I liked him. He was...happy.”

  
Dan nodded, “I’ve heard he’s up there with his girl, got a little farm going. We can help.”

  
Phil looked at the small envelope he had folded the Letter up into. “No, Dan. We have to go.”

  
Reality came back to the both of them.

  
“This...isnt about us, not anymore.” Phil continued, “It's about the world, about saving-”

  
“Christ, Phil can't you just be selfish? Just for once?” Phil was surprised, startled even. His friend’s eyes were brimming with tears, a few already fallen down his thin cheeks, “Maybe I’m scared, alright? Maybe I want to leave, take you and get you out of this fucking hell that is our lives. I hate having to worry about if we’re going to...to freeze at night, or starve in the day. I hate...watching you...watching everything go to…”

  
Phil had dropped his suitcase and wrapped his arms around Dan before the sentence could end. A sob ripped through his best friend’s throat. It sounded so...broken.

  
Dan had been made the strong one. Phil realized that now. He had leaned on Dan for comfort, for stability, for a sense of normal, and never once thought to himself, “Wow Phil think maybe this is affecting him too?”

  
“I’m...I’m sorry…” Dan sobbed out, his face buried in Phil’s neck. Phil clutched him tighter.

  
“It's the end of the world, Dan.” He replied softly. “It’s alright to cry.”

  
And Phil felt tears of his own spill out.

  
But...that was good. He thinks.

  
********

  
“Where do they want us to go?” Joe mumbled, “They didn't even specify a place...or tell us what we’re going to be doing-”

  
“Joe!”

  
The urgency in Caspar’s voice made Joe run to their shared room.

  
It was empty.

  
“Wh...where’s she gone?” He stammered out, confusion muddling his mind, “She was near dead, there’s no way-”

  
But the girl, whoever she was, had gone.

  
Which left Joe with more questions then answers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter literally left me so emotionally drained at the end like I wanted to post it but I needed a break.


	5. Frozen Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY OMG I HAVE BEEN SUCH A FRICKIN SLACKER ON THIS BUT I HABE PRE WROTTEN CHAPTERS READY TO POST TMMRW AND THE DAY AGTER THAT AAH IM SO SORRY

Chapter 4

 

  
“Daniel Howell, Philip Lester?” The woman called.

  
This was one of the few buildings left with an actual heating system, so the two hadn't minded the wait. It felt good to feel warm again. Dan saw a little color in his friend's cheeks.

  
“That's us!” He waved, pulling a drowsy Phil along with him.

  
She looked up, and smiled, “Hi, I’m Kira.”

  
Dan blinked. From farther away the girl had looked to be a teenager. Now he saw that the girl couldn't be more than 12 years old, and her chair was lifted up just so she could see over the desk. The girl made a “gimme” hand gesture, and Dan pulled out the two folded letters that had an official seal on it, granting them access.

  
Kira opened the papers, and shone a light on them. She reached for a sharpie and grabbed Phil’s hand, writing a number on the back of his hand. 2708. Dan got the same number.

  
“This ensures you two will stay together. The papers specify it.” Kira’s face drops, “I’ve heard getting there from here isn't nice. I’m sorry in advance.”

  
Dan was about to ask for more information, but Kira cut him off.

  
“Good luck.”

  
“Thanks.” Phil mumbled, as the girl opened up a small hole in the desk she sat at. The two boys walked thru it, and out the door.

  
Walked away from their life.

  
Phil shivered, a gust of cold air blowing into his lungs. Dan led the way through the small bus-like station with no buses. A few people sat on benches, some alone, some in groups of 2 or 3. Once in awhile, a large van would drive up, and a man would call a number.

  
The small group of people began to shrink in size.

  
Dan found a bench that was sheltered slightly from the wind, by a mattress that was propped up against it and the wall behind it. It wasn't much, but it would have to do.

  
“How are you holding up?” He murmured to the pale man beside him.

  
Phil looked unsure, “I...cold.” He said simply.

  
Dan scooted closer, and pulled off one of the worn down, knitted gloves he had found. Phil managed to get both hands inside it. “Thank you.” He said softly.

  
“I hope to bloody hell that this bus has some form of heat.” Dan grumbled, “Can't expect anyone to survive out here for much longer. Isn't even middle of winter yet and it's colder then anything we’ve ever felt.”

  
The two fell into a companionable silence. More buses were called. More people left.

  
Until they were the only two left.

  
“It's getting dark.” Dan shivered out. Lack of any sunshine, no matter what little comfort it gave, brought even colder temperatures.

  
Phil didn't do anything but nod.

  
The two boys presses against eachother as snow began to fall, as the darkness consumed them.

  
“T-they aren't...coming to g-get us.” Phil murdered softly, as the last rays of sunset dissipated.

  
Dan pulled himself up and walked to the door, pulling it.

  
Locked.

  
“No...no, no you can't lock us out here, you can't!” Dan yelled, banging on the door with all his strength, “Phil, knock on the windows, do something dammit!”

  
Phil didn't move, “Nobody’s there, Dan.” He said softly, “They left us out here.”

  
“No, Phil don't say that, don't fucking say that Phil they didn't, they couldn't...they...left…”

  
Dan slid down the wall to the floor. Snow soaked his jeans. He didn't care.

  
“They left us.” He whispered, throat coated with the night chill, frost snapping at him and ripping away.

  
Phil raised his head, “Dan...you’ll freeze over there. Come back.”

  
Slowly, Dan pulled himself up and trudged through the snow, back to Phil.

  
Always back to Phil.

  
The two sat in the darkness. Silence undisturbed.

  
“Phil.” Dan said.

  
“Yes Dan?” Phil answered.

  
“Don't fall asleep.”

  
“I won't if you won't.”

  
“Well I won't.”

  
“Then I won't.”

  
“Good.”

  
They both lied.

 

 

  
*********************

 

  
Cris blinked awake, slowly. She was sweating, boiling hot under the thin sheet that covered her.

  
“Hey, it's gonna be ok. We found you, Cris, you did amazing.”

  
“Did...did they?” She rasped out.

  
He smiled, “Not yet, but we'll have them by tommorow. Just rest, ok? You’re safe now.”

  
She fell back into a deep rest.

  
Safe.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part 1! If you guys are new to this series, you have nothing to worry about. You can start at any work, and still end up with the same, yet different storyline. Dan and Phil, Thatcher Joe, Caspar Lee, they will all be making an appearance. Now, I've got some writing to do.


End file.
